megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man X (character)
Mega Man X, named Rockman X (ロックマンエックス Rokkuman Ekkusu?) in Japan, commonly called "X'", is the epnonymous protagonist of the ''Mega Man X ''series. X also serves as a guide during the ''Mega Man Zero ''series and appears as Model X in the ''Mega Man ZX ''series. He is the successor of the original Mega Man and is Dr. Thomas Light's greatest creation. X is a Maverick Hunter who fights alongside his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids, though X would like nothing better than the opportunity to stop fighting. Because of his aversion to violence, X is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he is eventually promoted to S-Class. X is the first robot to possess sophisticated technology and behavioral adaptation, based on the last design of Dr. Light. Dr. Cain, the scientist who found him, was never able to fully analyze X's internal systems and system code. Despite this, Cain was able to replicate X's general architecture, making X the precursor to each and every Reploid brought into production. This makes him the proverbial 'father' of the Reploids. Though X and Zero are technically not Reploids, as they are the first of their kind, they are known as Reploids to reduce confusion. Later, X created new vehicles like Ride Armors, Mechanic Ride Chasers and even support robots. Now he and the Maverick Hunters are at war with the Regal forces. Appearance As a much more mature and advanced successor of the original Mega Man, X's design is a bit more detailed. Physically, he appears to be much older and taller, appearing to be in his late teens or early twenties. His upper torso is covered by a sectioned segmented chest plate, light-colored sharp ridges on the helmet and the inclusion of a red crystal where Mega Man's square-like protrusions were. Despite sharing many physical attributes such as the fair skin tone with his predecessor, X has green eyes as opposed to Mega Man's blue eyes. In ''Command Mission, X receives a major overhaul in his armor design. While it has a similar frame, it now introduces gold and orange accents to his frame and a black body instead of the familiar cyan. His armor appears less bulky and features these accents along with large red jewels on the arms and legs. Whenever running or in battle, his back generates a red energy construct that flares out to resemble a flowing tattered scarf. Underneath his helmet, X has short, brown hair that is straight compared to the original Megaman's messy style. Personality X was designed and created by Dr. Light to be a robot who could think and make his own decisions without programming limitations. Unique among all of Dr. Light's creations, X possessed incredible physical and reasoning capabilities. However, Light feared that, since X didn't have any moral programming to dictate his morality or actions, he could become a grave threat to the world. Therefore, he sealed X away into a special capsule that would test his systems in a myriad of scenarios designed to ensure that X would be able to discern right from wrong and be always willing to do the right thing. Apparently, this process would take more than 30 years, and Light was very old and would not live to see X leave the capsule and enter the world. He left a warning on the computer in the lab he placed the capsule in and ordered anyone that may find the capsule to not release the robot within until his testing was complete. Maverick Hunter X, the 2006 remake of the original Mega Man X, shows a slightly different series of events. The Day of Σ, an unlockable prologue OVA included on the UMD, shows Dr. Light speaking with X several times during his creation, while in the SNES game Light sealed X away without activating him once. Furthermore, Light's intention of sealing X was different in Maverick Hunter X. Instead of fearing that X would become a threat because of his immaturity, Light feared that it would be the humans who were immature and not ready to live together with a robot as similar to a human as X would be by the time he finished his work. Instead, Light wanted him to fight for the people of the future and guide them to peace and happiness. Upon joining the Maverick Hunters, X had difficulty getting along with others in the organization and those in his own unit, save for Zero and Bommerang Kuwanger. This is possibly due to the fact that unlike other Reploids, X is extremely sensitive and compassionate which is seen as a weakness in the face of battle. More than that, his hesitation to take decisive action as well as the treatment and attention he received from Sigma is the precursor to Vile and Chill Penguin's jealously and hatred towards X. Though X fights with all his might against Sigma and his Mavericks, he is a pacifist at heart, something he might have inherited from the original Mega Man or Dr. Light. X would like nothing more than the fighting to be over, and for humans and Reploids to coexist peacefully next to each other, like his creator had always wished. He cares deeply for the victims of the war and for his friends who've fought so long with him, especially Zero, whom he regards as his best friend. X is also regulary noted for his naive disposition as he is unaware of his hidden potential. This is even furthered from when Magma Dragoon decieved him into believing that the destruction of the Sky Lagoon was someone else's doing, only for Dragoon to mockingly and openly admit that it was he who caused it to fall. Because of this, he tends to be extremely trusting towards others despite them not being as close to him as Zero. This is especially shown when Mac in ''Mega Man X3 ''takes X by surprise and kidnaps him, and also in ''X4 ''when Double is revealed to have been a spy working for Sigma. Although he's constantly conflicted with the battles he must fight, he eventually begins to come to terms with it and understands that he must indeed fight for the peace he desires to be a reality. This change is best seen during the Zero series in where the relationship between the two is reversed as it is X the one who actually supports Zero and encourages him to fight when either confused or doubtful in his actions. Despite his opposition to violence, X will always try to reason with his foes. However, if faced with the betrayal of those he once trusted or the death of his comrades by an opposing force, X will become so enraged to the point where defeating his adversary is the only thing he knows. More than that, he will fight to his fullest and even unleash his unlimited potential as shown during the climax of ''The Day of Σ ''OVA. History Maverick Wars era' 'Creation & Awakening' X's creation by the hands of Thomas Light began at some point during the later days of the original ''Mega Man series, specifically, sometime after Mega Man 10,The Mega Man Zero Collection dates the creation of X as after the Evil Energy is discovered by Dr. Light, so after Mega Man 10. http://protodudesrockmancorner.blogspot.com/2010/04/mega-man-x7-x8-and-command-mission.html but no exact dates were given. He was created with a unique system that allowed him to think, feel and act completely on his own. However, fearing that he would be a threat to the world because of the immaturity of his inexperienced circuits (or because the world wasn't ready for him according to Maverick Hunter X), Light sealed him away in a capsule that would test the reliability of his circuits to prove his maturity. Unfortunately, the system tests would take approximately 30 years to complete; Light knew he was going to pass away before then, and he had no successor to continue his work after him. With this in mind, he recorded a warning addressed to any future benefactors to not open the capsule until the tests were completed. On September 18 20XX, Mega Man X was sealed away. The sleeping robot eventually passed all tests the capsule had prepared for him and he was found in the year 21XX (possibly in the year 2114 or later, according to the log of Cain's PC in the opening of Mega Man X, 100 years after X was sealed by Dr. Light) by scientist Dr. Cain. Cain, not being an expert in robotics, was baffled by the design specifications Light had included on the computer as even a century later they were ahead of anything the world had ever seen. From these specifications and with the help of X, Cain began developing his own version of next-generation robots, which came to be known as Reploids. However, the Reploids never received the same ethical testing as X. Apparently because of this oversight, over time more and more Reploids began to act strange and, eventually, become violent against humans and even other Reploids. These Reploids were deemed "Maverick" (Irregular in Japan) and, as incidents of Reploids going Maverick increased, the human government decided to found a department which was supposed to deal with the Mavericks, the Maverick Hunters. Feeling responsible for this situation, X joined the Maverick Hunters and became part of Sigma's 17th Elite Unit. While other operatives such as Sigma and Zero were elevated to the higher classes, X remained at B-class. This was most likely due to a tendency in X to hesitate in battle instead of fully committing. This tendency caused other Maverick Hunters, such as Vile, to look down on X as weak. It has been noted, however, that X has "limitless potential" should he choose to access it (according to Cyber Peacock in Mega Man X4), and that Sigma, Zero, and Dr. Cain have all seen his potential from the beginning. ''The Day of Σ While X was a member of Sigma's Elite Hunter Unit 17, he befriended many other members of this unit, particularly the S-A class hunter Zero. The Hunters were busy though, as giant Mechaniloids (robots less intelligent than Reploids) began attacking Abel City. The Maverick Hunters were baffled as to who was behind the attacks. During one of the battles against the berserk Mechaniloids it became apparent to Sigma that X would refuse to use his weapons if an ally was in danger. After speaking to Dr. Cain, Sigma discovered that his worrying is what makes him so advanced. It was then that Sigma became obsessed with X. X and Zero began investigating these events to discover the hacker causing Mechaniloid outbreaks throughout Abel City. The two hunters traced the signal being sent to the Maverick Mechaniloids, where they discovered that the hacker responsible for the rampaging Mavericks was none other than Sigma. X and Zero fought Sigma, but were damaged in the encounter, allowing Sigma to escape, although not before X, with some of his limitless potential awakened, burning Sigma's characteristic eye scars onto him. Sigma eventually turned his lieutenants Maverick, and launched an attack against Abel City, leading into ''Mega Man X. Maverick Hunter X is a re-telling of the original Mega Man X story, and while the former seems to deviate on a few topics, it is generally true to the idea of the latter. It starts with X who is dealing with Maverick activity along the Central Highway, part of Abel City where the characters live. As he goes about fighting off hordes of Mechaniloids, he meets Vile, who has apparently gone Maverick, and confronts X in his special Ride Armor. X battles Vile, but ultimately is defeated, and taken captive. X is saved by Zero, who blasts the Ride Armor's arm off with a single charged shot. After Vile retreats, X laments at his inability to defeat the war Reploid. Zero consoles X, telling him that he still has much potential to be unlocked. X then faces the eight 'leaders' of Sigma's Maverick armies. One by one, he battles them, defeats them, and obtains their special weapons. Once the eight bosses are destroyed, X is informed that Zero has finally discovered the whereabouts of Sigma's fortress.* They discuss their method of assault. Zero tells X he will barge in the front to draw the enemy's attention, and suggests X find another, safer way in. During his journey throughout Sigma's Fortress, X confronts the eight bosses yet again And, as before, he defeats them to move onward. *In the original game, X actually meets up with Zero outside said fortress. In MHX, however, X simply receives a communications from Zero, who is already working his way inside. In the third section of the fortress, X reaches a small hallway where he sees that Vile has successfully defeated Zero, and must battle the war-machine once more to rescue him. At first, he is once again overwhelmed by Vile's powerful Ride Armor,* but it is at this point where Zero gets his second wind, leaps on the machine from behind, and destroys the ride armor in a desperate attack.* This utterly destroys the Ride Armor, although leaving Vile unharmed. Still, X can now battle on more equal ground with Vile, and defeats him after a tenuous battle. He then rushes to Zero, who is in such critical condition that he urges X to leave him behind, and fight Sigma in his stead. With much regret, X marches onward to fight Sigma. *In the original game, X had to fight another losing battle to Vile's Ride Armor. In MHX, this battle is skipped, as Vile captures him by surprise. Zero destroys it while he is distracted with X. *There seems to be confusion as to how Zero destroyed the Armor. Some believe a charged-shot at point blank, while others still argue a self-destruct or overload of the Buster in question. The latter seems more likely, considering the damage he suffered as a result, which would not have happened with a simple charged shot. However, both will support the storyline depending on whether X has obtained the Buster Upgrade from the Dr. Light Capsule in Flame Mammoth's Stage: The theory of Z-Buster overload applies when X has obtained his own Buster Upgrade prior to the Vile battle; while the Z-Buster charged shot theory applies when X did not obtain the Buster Part, allowing Zero to give his own Z-Buster to X as a Part Upgrade with the same Charged Shot as what Zero has himself with the ability to charge Special Weapons. X finally reaches the boss chamber where Sigma resides. They have a brief exchange, and Sigma congratulates him for "making it this far", but then comments that he will put X to a little test before engaging the hunter himself. X is then forced to fight Sigma's dog, Velguarder. After destroying the guard dog, Sigma throws off his cloak and fights X head-on with his beam saber. X eventually defeats Sigma, but as his body exploded, Sigma's head is snatched up by a cable from somewhere in the background, which pulls it into a much larger body, which lights up and reveals a menacing wolf-body that attacks X, nearly taking up the entire room. X fights Sigma and defeats him again, causing the fortress to collapse. X manages to get out in time and watches the fortress collapse as he contemplated his actions, and his future. ''Mega Man X2 Picking up where ''Mega Man X left off, the Hunters have tracked down the remaining Mavericks. The X-Hunters, a group of Mavericks who wish to destroy X, gather the parts of Zero's corpse, seeking to use them as bait to lure X to his destruction. X destroys the X-Hunters and gathers Zero's parts, eventually discovering that Sigma was behind the plot all along. If the player gathers Zero's parts before assaulting Sigma's HQ (at the North Pole), Dr. Cain says he still has Zero's microchip and can rebuild him, but it will take some time. Before reaching Sigma's lair, X is confronted by an evil, Fake Zero clone. The real Zero arrives and destroys it with a powerful combination attack. The player can choose to ignore the X-Hunters; in this case, a brainwashed Zero shows up, which has according to Sigma's words a grudge against X for not rescuing him from the hands of Sigma's lackeys. After being beaten, Zero comes to his senses and rejoins X and the Maverick Hunters, but plays no further part in the game (this ending is considered non-canonical, as it is not reflected in later games). X confronts and destroys Sigma once again, while the newly-rebuilt Zero destroys Sigma's central computer. ''Mega Man Xtreme Set between ''X2 and X3, a hacker named Techno has invaded the Hunters' Mother Computer and is using the data of previous Mavericks against the organization. With the help of Middy, X goes into cyberspace, where he discovers that Sigma had "influenced" Techno. X accidentally destroys Techno, then learns that Middy is Techno's twin brother, and that destroying Techno destroyed Middy as well. X, crushed, challenges Sigma once again and defeats him, extracting a measure of vengeance. ''Mega Man X3 There has been a period of peace after a Reploid scientist named Dr. Doppler created a supposed cure for the Maverick Virus. This cure turns out to be an ineffectual placebo, however, and the Maverick Hunters find themselves overwhelmed with a massive Maverick uprising. X and Zero enter the fray and discover that the virus and Sigma are one and the same, explaining why Sigma keeps coming back. X and Zero destroy Sigma's new battle body (built by Doppler, who had been infected with the virus). It is revealed, but unbeknownst to X, that his ultimate fate to save the human race would be to destroy Zero. This is a mildly misleading translation from the Japanese version, which merely says that X knows in his heart that he is destined to fight Zero. Mega Man Xtreme 2 Set sometime after ''X3 and before X4, X and Zero head to Laguz Island, where they battle the Soul Erasers, Berkana and Gareth. X defeats Berkana and Zero defeats Gareth, and the two team up to defeat Sigma. ''Mega Man X4 The Repliforce, an organisation that acts as an akky to the Maverick Hunters, were branded Mavericks after they were accused of the incident where the floating city Sky Lagoon is destroyed and falls to the ground, starting the Repliforce War. X, though, was led away from the real targets by a spy of Sigma named Double and it was Zero this time who hunted down the Repliforce commanders, killing his good friends Colonel and Iris in the process. X, realizing that he was tricked and discovering that Sigma had set up the entire plan, became very frustrated and swiftly disposed of Double. After beating Sigma however, he was beginning to doubt his ability to remain sane. He told Zero that if he ever were to go Maverick, that Zero would have to destroy him. Mega Man X5 With peace restored, the Hunters hire several new officers, including Alia. Unfortunately, X gets into a confrontation with the Sigma Virus, accidentally spreading it all over Earth. This turns out to be yet another of Sigma's evil schemes. In addition, Sigma attempts to send the space colony Eurasia into the Earth, thus spreading the virus further, in order to awaken Zero's true self. A large energy readout of the Eurasia colony returned a signature that it was infected with the ''Sigma Virus, so the Maverick Hunters saw no other solution except to alter the colony's path by striking it with a blast from the Enigma laser cannon. The Enigma laser cannon fails to destroy Eurasia, so Signas comes up with another plan, to launch a Space Shuttle directly at the colony to destroy it. Zero pilots the shuttle and crashes it into Eurasia, which successfully destroys it (there is another story possibility; however, Eurasia being destroyed is canon). However, a new virus appears, called the Zero Virus, and X and Zero have to find the source. X faces off with Zero after he ignored orders to report back to Base for a full physical check on his virus readings, and the two are knocked out during the battle. Sigma appears and Zero saves X from him. The two then go on to confront Sigma. This is the canon storyline. In the other story possibility, the overwhelming amount of the virus becomes a catalyst that exposes Zero's true self. Sigma reveals to X that Zero's true form is the one that emerges when he is powered up with the Maverick Virus (this mechanic is also reflected during gameplay). As it turns out, Zero was the one who had spread the virus to Sigma during their first confrontation, as shown in a cutscene during Mega Man X4. Sigma also speaks of a mysterious new ally who built a body for him. He also says that this person is interested in Zero "as if he was his own father" and claims that he and X know each other well, because they were enemies in the past (obviously referring to the character Dr. Wily from the Mega Man series). Once beaten, Sigma claims he will take Zero down with him. As X and Zero both lay damaged from Sigma's massive explosion, X stands over Zero's battered body, hoping for signs of life. Sigma's remains then fire a blast straight through X and Zero. Zero revives for just a moment, destroying Sigma's remains with a blast from his Z-Buster and then passing away. X was badly injured, but a hologram of Dr. Light appeared and miraculously repaired him. The next scene shows X holding Zero's Z-Saber and going off on another mission, stating that with Zero's blade, he can fight any enemy. ''Mega Man X6 During the Nightmare Outbreak, X is still coping with the loss of his friend, unaware that Zero is still alive. The Zero Nightmare - a clone of Zero created by an infected Reploid researcher named Gate (Alia's former colleague) - smears Zero's name and is promptly defeated by X. Upon doing this, Zero reveals himself again to an elated X. Together, they swear to eliminate the evil source of the Nightmare phenomenon, and do so with Alia's help. After some time, she reveals Gate's intentions - with Gate himself later detailing the fact that he was able to create the Nightmare virus via Zero's DNA. ''"I'll stop such an ambition. I won't accept no more sacrifice of Reploids! He must know the current situation. Mankind, Reploid and the Earth are in danger." With Zero's help, X infiltrates Gate's lab and defeats the Nightmare Mother and High Max. After this, X confronts Gate and defeats him. Although defeated, Gate unleashed his trump card, a revived but incomplete Sigma; however, Sigma betrays him and leaves Gate for dead. X goes after the revived Sigma, fights him and defeats him. After the battle he saves the remains of Gate for Alia to repair, because he knew what it was like to lose a colleague and didn't want to see any more innocent Reploids die. Alia thanks him for this, and they swear to try to rebuild the Earth. Alternatively, if X doesn't find Zero through the game, Zero observes X and Alia without revealing himself. He comments on the events on the game, before he goes after the yet undefeated Zero Nightmare. ''Mega Man X7 Months later, the Maverick Hunters were severely crippled as X retired from active duty to pursue more peaceful means to end the constant fighting. In his absence, a new Maverick-hunting faction known as Red Alert began hunting Mavericks, often with questionable tactics. Zero was summoned to the scene of a rampage in the city and found a young Reploid named Axl trying to flee Red Alert. He rescued Axl, and what ensued resulted in a harsh custody battle between the Hunters and Red Alert. When the fighting became too intense, X eventually returned to the Hunters and fought alongside Axl and Zero. Eventually it was revealed that Sigma infected the Red Alert members, manipulating the whole fiasco from behind the scenes. He was hoping that Axl would use his special copy ability to copy X and Zero, and bring the data back to him. The trio confronted the maniacal Reploid and defeated him once more. X eventually begrudgingly allowed Axl to officially join the Maverick Hunters, although he expressed doubts of sending him onto a new mission, as he didn't completely trust him yet. In addition, X (or rather, a Copy X) also briefly appeared in Zero's nightmare where Zero ended up terminated by X, having become overzealous in hunting Mavericks. Mega Man X8 Some time after the Red Alert incident, construction has begun on the Jakob Project, an orbital elevator that can take equipment and handwork to the moon where they seek to expand their horizons to space. One of the personnel transport carts explodes off the spiral track of the elevator and crashes down near the elevator site. X, who was tracking around the area, is the first to arrive. After requesting a rescue squad, a rising figure from the debris draws his attention. As many large bodies come into view, X's face changes into one of deep shock and fear at what he sees: an army of Sigmas climbing out of the wreckage. A Reploid who was being protected by the Sigmas is revealed, as he explains the situation. The Sigmas within the transport are really some of the New Generation Reploids, able to use DNA data to change their shapes. They are the perfect workers because they can change their shape according to a task. The Reploid claims that their new systems make them immune to all viruses and going Maverick. X relaxes as he asks the identity of the young Reploid. He introduces himself as Lumine, the director in charge of the orbital elevator, and the Jakob Project itself. A few hours after the crash, a Maverick riot near the elevator site in the Galapagos calls for X, Axl, and Zero in order to stop a unique crab-like Mechaniloid. They manage to defeat it, but are then interrupted by a hail of missiles from Vile, who has abducted Lumine for unknown reasons. It is revealed Sigma is back again and is manipulating the New Generation Reploids to take over the world. After taking out eight Mavericks, X, Zero and Axl ascend the orbital elevator, defeat the New Generation Reploids and confront Sigma in his palace, defeating him. However, it is revealed that Lumine was behind the entire plot and says Sigma is now dead for good. After a fierce battle, Lumine is defeated, but not before knocking out Axl and leaving him comatose. As the trio ride back down the elevator, X, with Axl in his arms, ponders on Lumine's words that all Reploids are destined to and will all go Maverick someday. Zero reassures him that they can fight their destiny. Mega Man X: Command Mission Some time after the discovery of Force Metal, Epsilon created a Reploid army in Giga City (a city built for Force Metal excavation). Epsilon fought for Reploid rights, but the Federation Government decided he was too dangerous. The Federation government sent the Maverick Hunters X, Zero, and a new character named Shadow to Giga City to defeat Epsilon and his Rebellion Army. The three Hunters reach Epsilon, but Shadow betrays X and Zero and reveals that he is working for Epsilon. After an all out attack by the four Rebellion Army leaders, or "Cadres", X and Zero are separated. X spends the rest of the game teaming up with the Resistance inside Giga City, and defeating the Rebellion Army Mavericks. He gains many new allies and also reunites with both Zero and Axl, who arrived in the city looking for some info on his copy powers (as Axl's Copy ability supposedly was developed there). After many intense battles, one which cost X's ally Spider his life, X engages Epsilon in battle. After his defeat, Colonel Redips, the Federation officer who commanded the Maverick Hunters in this mission appears before X and takes the "Supra-Force Metal" (which had the power to cause Maverick symptoms all over the world). As X bids his new allies goodbye, Colonel Redips' gunship attack X and his friends, killing Chief R. Angered, X and his crew chase after Redips and engage him in battle where he reveals that he was Spider all along. Now equipped with two Supra-Force Metals, X and the others are no match for Great Redips. Thanks to Ferham, however, they manage to defeat him. After the battle Epsilon is cleared of his Maverick status and Colonel Redips is stated as the true Maverick mastermind in all official records. Specifications '''Height:' 160 cm (5 ft. 3 in.) (165 cm ft. 5 in. in Mega Man X: Command Mission) Weight: 57 kg (125.4 lbs) A.I. age: 14–15 years old (To Note: Only at the time of his awakening. X matures as time passes, like all reploids.) Armor part: *'Interior Skeleton:' Reactive Super-flexible Armoured Skeleton which reduces 93 percent of damage. *'Body Skin:' Lightweight "Titanium-X" alloy. Head part: *'Broad-range Eye Camera:' X can see at a far higher "framerate" than that of the human eye. *'Ultra-sensitive Voice Recognition System:' Can hear a far broader spectrum of sounds than the normal human ear can. *'Voice Generation Device:' Made by HAYATOM Inc. (MOKUOO Inc. in Japanese version) X's voice is synthesized from this system. Body part: *'Accumulative Energy Generation Device:' Stores solar energy. This primary power supply generates both the necessary energy to fuel all of X's systems, and enough for a secondary supply that can be used in areas where collecting solar energy becomes impossible. *'Ultra-Compact Fuel Tank:' A large quantity of (Micro-Fusion) fuel is stored in an ultra-compact tank, in order for X to be active when in dark places- such as underground or underwater. This becomes his power source if his accumulated solar energy runs out. *'Central Control System:' X's second "brain", which controls the exact movements of his whole body. Arms part: *'X-Buster (Mega Buster Mark 17):' X's most powerful weapon. Converts solar energy into a high powered beam. *'Energy Amplification Device:' Amplifies stored energy to release a more powerful charge shot. *'Variable Weapon System:' Can use weapons or systems copied from other robots or Reploids through some unknown process. In some media, this is shown to be X either copying a Reploid's DNA data or taking a chip from their remains. Legs part: *'Full Auto Balancer (Gyroscopic Stabilization System):' Can land cleanly in any area, from any kind of state. *'Emergency Acceleration System:' Accelerate in a blink of an eye, can run (dash) at enormous speed. Originally an upgrade available through an armour piece, X seems to have internalized this upgrade to be used at any time. Power and Abilities X's weaponry Being a robot, X possesses strength, speed, endurance and other abilities well above the normal human capacity, although his physical limits are never revealed in the games. He can performs various specially defaulted actions like Dash, Wall Kick and Air Dash. He also has upgrades in which completed set are armors. The true scope of X's abilities are constantly under speculation by many of the characters in the series. X seems to constantly change and evolve. In many instances he seems to draw on some unknown power within himself. Both Dr. Cain who examined X as well as Sigma who is obsessed with X and Zero's capabilities don't understand a large portion of how both Hunter's internal systems work. What is known is that these hidden abilities make X immune to the Maverick Virus and let him match any opponent. It is also likely that the armor that Dr. Light left him may be tools that allow X to slightly tap into his "limitless potential". It can then be assumed that X's true power is capable of release only on his standard frame. However, this only happened during X's fight with Sigma in the last chapter of "The Day of Σ", and only for a moment due to the damage received from Sigma."That's right. It's a variable. It represents limitless potential. You see, you are a new type of robot who can think for himself." -Dr. Light, Maverick Hunter X "Impressive, X... It looks like you really do have the potential I had seen in you. Our potential is limitless..." -Sigma, Maverick Hunter X "His potential... is limitless?! ...not possible." -Cyber Peacock analyzing X, Mega Man X4 *'Plasma Shot:' The X-Buster, focuses solar energy from X's fusion reactor into a plasma bullet that causes physical damage upon impact. *'Variable Weapon System:' Like the original Mega Man before him, X has the ability to adapt the weapons systems of powerful Reploids that he has defeated into weapons he can use. These weapons come in many varieties, often providing additional mobility as well as offense. Of course, the Mega Man series convention of janken applies, and each boss character is weak to a different boss character's copied weapon. *'Upgrades:' X can take on various upgrades like X's armors, chips to complete an armor set, significantly increase his power at an instance, with none or little drawbacks. Complete armors can perform powerful Giga Attacks. *'Giga Attack:' Since Mega Man X2, every game except X3 has a Giga Attack for most of X's armors. Most Giga Attacks starts at full gauge when entering any stage and the only way to refill its energy is by taking enemy hits and/or attacks. Also, Giga attacks usually freeze all action as X attacks all enemies that are on-screen. Allies/Friends Zero Axl Scilla Britney Green Biker Dude (deceased) Sigma (Former) Alia Pallete Layer Iris (MMX) Lady Vega (Former) Alf-Layla-Wa-Layla Beth Mizuki Panda Enemies Sigma Vile Sancty Hakap Highschool Lord C AKA DeathRipping Mantisk Regal forces The Eight Gentle Judges The Jentra Britland family Ballom the master of death and judgement Cindy Lifeplaces/Homes Maverick Hunter base Old Presidential Trivia *The original Mega Man and Mega Man X aren't the same robot.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Rockman X: Origins *In Mega Man X4, X has attained the rank of Commander in the Maverick Hunters.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h53_NGLyErE Mega Man X4 scene] *However, in X5, X has been demoted to Captain.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKbAT2X3t-8#at=144s Mega Man X5 ending] *In the original concept for Mega Man Zero, the main villain was the real Mega Man X instead of Copy X. *Throughout the Rockman X manga, X never appeared without his helmet, although he proved he was at least able to remove it, doing so offscreen when equipping his new helmet. In the compilation of the Rockman X4 manga, X is shown without his helmet, although his head is obscurred by lighting effects. *In Mega Man's ending from Mega Man: The Power Battle, Dr. Light says that like humans, robots have to determine what is right and wrong by themselves, and need to research more on A.I. program. The research mentioned could be the result of X's creation. *In the original Mega Man X game, Zero and X have a student/mentor relationship with Zero helping and encouraging X throughout the game. While the two become equals and good friends in the following games, the Zero series reverses this relationship and has X become the mentor to an amnesic Zero. *In the Mega Man Zero series, the Cyber-elf X uses a robe in the games, but it is not present in artworks. *Although X and Zero aren't technically Reploids (as the term was possibly coined several years after their creation), they are known as such because the term Reploid is used for all robots with human-like artificial intelligence. For instance, in some crossover games Zero calls Roll a "housekeeping Reploid" and the Servbots "Reploid-wannabe servants". **X is considered the 'father' of all Reploids by fans, as he was one of the first robots with human A.I. created and Dr. Cain used him as basis for his first Reploid. **X is also considered the "biological father" of the Four Guadians, as they were born from X's DNA. *One of Zero's alternate colors in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds resembles X. However, in the games updated version, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, it was revealed that X himself was the DLC costume for Zero. Because of this, the X alternate color was removed, in favor of his First Armor color scheme instead. *In Mega Man X4, X had the same English voice actress as the original Mega Man from Mega Man 8, Ruth Shiraishi. *In the comic series "FoxTrot", Marcus Jones once dressed up as Mega Man X for a Halloween party that ended up having all of the food eaten (presumably by Jason Fox, who was wearing a Jabba outfit).The Mega Man Homepage: Foxtrot scan *X has a cameo appearance in the Brazilian comic Avaturma.Wiki Turma da Mônica - Avaturma *In Mega Man Zero 2, when the original body of X is destroyed, one who watches carefully will see that X's arms break off before the seal breaks and the explosion follows. *The Hadoken and Shoryuken are one hit KO abilities if used on bosses (shown in Mega Man X & its remake Mega Man Maverick Hunter X, as well as in Mega Man X2). X's Hadouken is Ryu's Hadouken due to its single hitting nature and capability of knocking down opponents upon contact, and his Shoryuken is Ken Master's fierce Shoryuken due to its multi-hitting property and burning fist aesthetic present in the animation. The Shoryuken however leaves X completely helpless if he goes over the platform, and lands on a bed of spikes or a bottomless pit. *X appears to hold feelings for the Medic-turned-Pirate Queen Marty in the Rockman X manga. Marty appears to share these feelings, but seems much more reluctant to express them. *Statistically, his buster is three times stronger than the original Mega Man's. However, in the cartoon series, it was shown to be about five times stronger. *X makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U where he was summoned alongside Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE and Mega Man Star Force as part of the original Mega Man's Final Smash. References Category:Characters Category:Interspace Fighters Category:Reploids Category:Canon Category:Main Protagonists Category:Males Category:Maverick Hunters Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Special Weapons Users Category:Mavericks Resurrection Category:Mega Man Project Zero